Christmas Sucks
by BobWhite
Summary: Find out why the new beat cop doesn't like Christmas. R&R 2 find out more!


**Full Summary:**

Rookie Officer Shantel Downs is new to the 15th Precinct. She's transferred to the Precinct from Alberta because she didn't follow the rules. What happens when a conversation between Shantel and Andy turns ugly? Will Shantel show her real side? And why did she become a cop in the first place? Why is she so angry?

**Transfer Orders:**

**Alberta, Canada:**

Shantel was sitting at her desk rapping up a case when she was called into her supervisor's office. Shantel was a Rookie Officer. She had just finished her qualifying test and probationary period when he called her in. She knew that she wasn't liked at the precinct. Nobody could stand her. She really didn't care. She became a cop to protect those that couldn't protect themselves, not to push paper every day all day long.

She walked into her supervisor's office and he shut the door behind her, telling her to take a seat. She sat down not wanting to show that she really didn't want to be there. He went around to the front of his desk and sat in his chair. The room had one window and it was looking out towards the river that ran behind the precinct. He folded his hands and put them on the desk. She knew what that meant.

He told her that there was a position open at the 15th Precinct in Toronto that he was sending her to. He told her that it was for the best, that she needed to get away from the people up here for awhile, that they all needed a break from her and her attitude. That was what he told her and by the look on her face, he'd hit a nerve. She scowled at him and before leaving the office, flipped him off saying that she was better off leaving anyways since no one seemed to give a damn about her.

**Toronto, Canada:**

Shantel had packed up her apartment and called ahead to the people renting her house, saying that they had one week to move out because she was moving back in. They said that was fine since there family had asked them to move to another town anyways and they were in the process of moving out. They told her that they were going to call and leave the rest of that month's rent in the flower pot next to the door, just inside the hall. She said that was fine.

Shantel packed all of her stuff into her truck and headed down to Toronto. By the time she got there, the renters were gone and the key was sitting inside the mailbox. She opened the door to her house and started unpacking her truck. Most of her belongings, the ones she didn't take with her to Alberta, had been locked in storage around the back of her house. The house had originally belonged to her grandfather, which was supposed to be passed down to the oldest member of the family when they got old enough, but it didn't happen that way and due to the Will, Shantel got the house and all the belongings of the Estate when she turned eighteen.

Once everything was out of storage and her truck, she started unpacking. She first set up her bed and made it all up so that she would be able to sleep that night. Then she unpacked her clothes and put them in the dresser and closet. She unpacked her toiletry and bathroom supplies next, then went on to unpack the entertainment and books. There were bookcases in every single room, one of which she put her collection of dragon statues on. The rest of the book cases had movies and books on them. She set up her entertainment system and plugged in her TV and DVD player, then got to setting up the rest of the electronics. When she was done with the electronics, she moved onto the kitchen and put everything away before calling it a night.

She wasn't supposed to report to the 15th until Monday, today being Friday. On Saturday, she went shopping for food to fill her cabinets and to make sure she would never go hungry when she got home. When she got home from shopping, she put the food in the cabinets, fridge and freezer, then headed out again, taking a walk around the neighborhood. Knowing that my supervisor had probably called the 15th supervisor and told him about my attitude so I knew that they would be harsh up front.


End file.
